A Tainted Angel
by Ice Demon
Summary: "I ran and ran from a darkness, something I couldn't quite know why I was running" (edited)
1. Default Chapter

Short Summary: "I run into the depths that I had never knew existed. Looking back only to glance at the advancements of the shadow. It's gaining on me quickly, every second it covered the distance it took me a minute. One of it's hand grabbed me around my waist, and pulled me towered it. I opened my mouth to scream, but it was quickly covered by one of its hands. Feeling helpless, I turned and looked at the shadow, seeing." Author's Notes: Hello! This is Blueshocker here! I am hoping that this story is better than the last one! This is only my second story so be gentle with the comments, but all comments are welcome, flames or just nice ones (I like the latter better (). Now.the disclaimers. Disclaimers: All right. get this straight.. I do not own Digimon! This dude in Japan does! I don't care if you don't like the coupling. I like it just fine! (I'm not telling what it is!) I put a lot of time into this, so don't come and tell me you hate me. I didn't make up the couples! That's it! Enjoy my story.. 


	2. Unknowing

A Tainted Angel  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Unknowing  
  
A black shadow of a person moved silently into the park. Silently, it approached a window, with an angel sleeping soundly under the black covers. His face was serene and calm, without suspicion. So different asleep than awake, the face was transformed. Most people would not be able to identify this angel residing in the human, but only he knew. That was why he was standing outside a window, steadily gazing at the lovely slumbering figure. The gentle rising and falling of it's chest fascinated him, and captivated him to stay. Even thought the dark figure knew it could not stay, it wanted to protect this angel, this godling. Suddenly, the angel awoke, and stared at the shadow, unblinkingly. The cerulean orbs met with his, and he bowed his head in shame at being caught at glancing at such a marvelous and pure creature, while he was dirty and far from it's beauty. Without turning back, he ran, far away from the angel so he could not disturb it's dreams, so he could not shatter the perfect picture of it's slumber. He ran, away from the light, away from the pain. And Yagami Taichi woke up gasping for breath as if he had run a million miles, only to find himself in his bed, the sheets tangled around him. Ishida Yamato awoke from a peaceful sleep, blinking unsteadily, feeling someone watch him in his apartment. They both shrugged and resumed to their rest, but little did they know why they had awoken for no reason, or so it had seemed.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I redid this chapter because I my beautiful font was ruined! Also, I needed to fix some errors. So far, I only have so little reviews. I'm not writing anymore because no one tells me anything! Well, you could change my mind.just review! 


	3. Rainy Days

Author's Notes: This chapter is taking me long to post because: I have not been getting any reviews! I am having a total writers block and I'm trying to convince my muse to come down from its vacation. I am in school ( Unlike some people, I read and review! Please R&R! I edited this chapter so please take time to read it!  
  
A Tainted Soul  
  
Chapter 2: Rainy Days  
  
  
  
*Taichi's POV  
  
I slammed my locker closed with a satisfying BANG! Soon after, I saw the sky swell with humongous rain clouds. Thunder roared and lightning seared the gray sky. The rain fell in thick blankets, unrelenting. Wow, I hadn't seen rain like this since last year, and it was a little unusual for rain since it was the end of August. The rain shouldn't be coming till next month.  
  
I ran toward the exit of the school where there was a little overhang of the roof that could protect you from the rain a bit. Frantically, I searched for anyone of my friends, because, I really hate to be alone. As my eyes raked the entire population under the "hang out" I saw Sora, of course with her little group, which was totally dedicated to hassle a certain hot blonde musician. I sighed. Ever since I entered high school, I knew that I was gay, homosexual, whatever you want to call it. I know most of you are going eww.or whatever, but I don't care.  
  
It occurred to me that I wasn't straight when one of my teammates on the soccer team showed me a porn magazine. To my amazement, I found myself getting hot for some unknown reason. Scary if you know what I mean. Hikari, my little sister, is the only one who knows I'm not straight.  
  
Enviously, I looked at Sora's group, wishing I could have been born a female, so I could announce my latest crush, on a guy, to someone who knew or cared. Well, not latest crush. He he. All of the sudden, I heard them gasp and their chattering became so rapid, it was hard to tell if they were talking or chittering like birds. As I was about to ask Sora what they were chattering about, and if they would please shut up, I saw him. HIM. I felt myself flushing red and quickly evaded his piercing gaze.  
  
All the blood in my body divided in half, and went to my cheeks or my groin 'cause I started getting really hot! Ohh.ok.deep breath.I'm not an obsessed idiot.  
  
"Hey Tai," said the deep but light, oh-so-sexy voice of Yamato.  
  
I am a brainless idiot. All I could see was his deep cereleun eyes, gold hair, silky and fine, and the smooth pale skin.  
  
"Uh-uh.oh! Hey!" I finally managed to stutter out.  
  
"Something the matter? Why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" He asked, concern flying over his feminine features.  
  
"NO!" I shouted and immediately regretted. "Um.I mean no, nothing is the matter."  
  
"Ok Tai, whatever you say," he said, obviously not convinced, and not bothering to hide his unbelief.  
  
He sat next to me on the cold ground and sighed softly. I stared at him because umm. because.. forget it. He looked like he was sleeping. His head was bent down resting on his hands, his elbows resting on his knee, and the golden hair spilling over his beautiful face. I sighed, but I never completed it because a memory hit me like a brick.  
  
*Flashback  
  
I was sitting on a hard wooden bench in Odaiba Park, crying in the rain. Tears and rain drops mingled on my cheeks and my hair was sopping wet. My mommy had just spanked me because I had hit Kari with a stick and told me to go out until I could say sorry. And well, there I was, crying my eyes out. My bottom still hurt from the spanking mommy had given me, and I was still mad at Kari so I couldn't go back home.  
  
A dark silhouette approached me and I got scared. Was this the boogey man mommy was always telling stories about? I was suddenly filled with fear. What if this was the bad man who takes children away?! My mind raced through all the worst scenarios in the world, and I started to cry harder.  
  
"Tai? Tai is that you?" Cried a little voice.  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
A child's face peered into mine and stared at me in my wet state.  
  
"TAI!!"  
  
It took me 5 minutes of silence, mostly due to shock, to realize that this was Matt, my best friend, not the boogey man.  
  
"He-hey Ma-Matt."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"What are you doing in the rain?" He asked me. Concern darting over his child-like features and tainting his beautiful cerulean orbs.  
  
"Mo-Mommy to-old me to st-stay out till I fe-feel sorry," I told him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Forget me," he said, his face hardening so it made him look so much older than his 8 years.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" He asked, his voice softening.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here, let me give you my jacket."  
  
"OK"  
  
Hurriedly, Matt took off his blue jacket and slipped it over my freezing form.  
  
"Let's get you home Tai."  
  
I didn't know it then, but I guess I fell in love with him then and there. His warm arms wrapped around me, his breath tickling my cheek, and his jacket covering me. At first we laid there, his head hanging, and his arms around me to warm me. The warm pink lips slightly trembling, breathe tickling my ear and the gold hair slightly bouncing and mingling with my hair, it was enough to capture my attention. Wow, Matt sure is pretty, was my last coherent thought. I yawned and fell asleep. Next thing I know, I'm in my apartment with my mommy, who is hugging me, and I feel content, with a blue jacket.  
  
*End flashback  
  
If I had known then, maybe this story wouldn't have happened, maybe it wouldn't have turned out this way, but it did.  
  
Author's Note: What did you think? Please R&R. Oh, I'm still open about the couple. It's all up to your reviews! I'm aiming for 10 reviews. Please give them to me! This is edited! My sis told me it was too straightforward. Tell me what you think! 10 new reviews! 


	4. Interruptions in Thoughts

Author's Note: Sorry.school is really hectic and my parents are too. ( This chapter is really short and sorry for the wait. I'm hoping I can update for real by next week. I'm also starting on another story so please read it, if I put it up. Again my apologies.  
  
Interruptions in Thought  
  
*Still Taichi's POV  
  
" Tai? TAI! TAI!" "Huh?" I hastily looked up and met a pair of cerulean eyes staring back at me, worry clouding its ice like look. "You ok? You buzzed out there a second." "Hmmm. Oh, I'm fine." "Uh-huh," he said. "So Tai, tell me, are you going to drop your little 'I'm fine' charade or do I have to beat it out of you?" "Well." I trailed off, not wanting to tell him that he was the cause of my distraction. Suddenly, a little light bulb went off in my head. "You see Matt, there's this girl." "Don't tell me anymore," he instructed with a malicious glitter in his eye. "So let me guess. You're totally in love with this one girl and you want her to go out with you." "Yeah," I said slowly. "And since you're the expert on girls, I thought I'd ask you!" I blurted out, blushing at my half lie. Well I DO like someone, that someone is just NOT a girl. Hehe. "Um," he mumbled, putting a slender hand through his silky golden hair. "You should just go out there and tell her how you feel." "Thanks Matt I-" "Hey Matt!" "Hey Sora." "Oh my gawds, I'vewantedtotalktoyousincelikeforever." "Hey Sora." "Oh, hey Tai. Anyways." I watched the two of them walk away from me; Sora hanging onto Matt's arm like it was a life preserver. As Sore tugged on Matt's shirt, he bent down, and she whispered something in his ear, her breath moving his hair ever so slightly. I watched him with lust as the wind forced his shirt against his body, tracing the slim figure and the abdomen. Slowly, as they moved away from me, I felt a coldness in my heart. It is what people call envy, yet I call it my friend. As I watched them leave I vowed to myself.I'll never let you go Ishida, not without a fight. And when I do get you, I'll make sure your mine, and only mine. 


End file.
